


Ranboo and Uvp

by Soulless_Fawn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Books, Diary/Journal, Gen, Nether, One Shot, Over World, Portals, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), ender dragon - Freeform, snowy tundra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: After Technoblade finds a wired book in Ender he has Ranboo translate it. Ranboo comes over three days of the week to read this book with Edward.The ending has Ranboo shocked, confused and feeling even more out of place then ever before. Where did Techno get the book? And who is Uvp?
Relationships: Ranboo & Edward, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 358





	Ranboo and Uvp

Ranboo sat in his bed petting Enderchest. The little cat purred and leaded up against his hand. Ranboo’s memory book was off to the side. Open for Ranboo to look at. He didn’t have much to do today. Just some house work. It was hard to get up and put Enderchest away but he needed to get to work. The sooner he gets done working the faster he can get back to petting his cute cat.

It wasn’t long until he had only one thing left to do. And that was to see if Techno and Phil needed help with anything. Ranboo put a light grey cloak on and walked out into the tundra. It wasn’t that cold out. But he still hurried along. Ranboo soon got up to the door. He could hear talking on the inside. He put his hand up and knocked.

After a second the door flung open. Techno stood in the doorway. After looking Ranboo over he let the teen inside. “Good afternoon Ranboo.”. Phil greeted. “Vwoop”. (Good afternoon young one) Ranboo looked over at Edward. He nodded his head to show his greeting to the older mob.

Edward sat in his boat as Ranboo sat on a chair next to Phil. It wasn’t uncommon for Ranboo to show up when he didn’t have a lot to do that day. Phil was drinking what looked to be tea. The smell was sweet and flowery. Techno went over to his desk and started to clean his tools. Ranboo sat there quietly. His tail flicked as he waited. “Errk voup”. (Just ask him what you should do). 

Ranboo looked at Edward. “Vwoop errk”. (It’s fine. I’ll just wait). Ranboo spoke Ender fluently. He couldn’t remember when he learned it. But he could always speak it. The words were simple to learn. The hard part of the language were the inhuman sounds. One word could have a hundred different meanings depending on how you said it. Plus most sounds were only made because of the special muscles in an endermans throat. So no human, or other mob for that matter could speak the language.

“Ranboo, come here a second.”. Techno spoke with such strength that demanded attention. So Ranboo listened. Getting up and walking over he could see Techno hold up a book. It wasn’t an enchanted one. Which confused the other. “Found it yesterday.”. Techno handed the book off to Ranboo. His eyes widened. The cover was a deep purple with gold accents. A green eye drawn on the cover.

Ranboo looked over at it. It was old, very old. The more he looked at it the more it felt, familiar? It was an odd feeling. “Thought you could translate it for Techno and I.”. Phil piped up. Ranboo looked over at the man. Ranboo, translating this? Looking back to the book he opened it. It was all written in Ender. 

“I-I could try.”. Ranboo sat back down at the table. Looking at the words. The problem was words were written the same most of the time. So he had to try and find the sentence which matched with the other ones. It could be talking about how flowers smelled nice or how to blow up a country. “Errk uvp” Ranboo sounded out. “Uvp?”. Ranboo repeated the last word.

He didn’t know what it meant. Or if he was even saying it right. A shuffling sound made Ranboo look away from the book. Edward had stood up out of his book. Both Techbo and Phil looked to Edward. Making sure not to look the older in the eyes. However Ranboo did. He looked as he could see the confusion in the older mobs eyes. “Uvp”. Edward said. Definitely better than Ranboo had said it before.

It didn’t talk long for Edward to be staring down at the book Ranboo had in his hands. “Vwoop errk urr vwoop”. (Dear whoever reads this. The crown has been lost. The ones who call themselves blaze have taken over the fortresses. We have fled to the over world in hopes of finding uvp). Ranboo looked at the book. Uvp was a someone?

It was a name. It’s why Ranboo couldn’t remember the word. “Hey Ranboo, how about filling us in on what Edward said.”. Techno said looking over at the two. “It was a passage. Like a diary of some kind?”. Phil looked over to the book. “Oh neat.”. Techno scoffed. “I don’t want some diary. Ranboo you can keep it.”.

And that’s how it all started. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday Ranboo would come over to meet Edward. To try and read through the book. Techno liked the quiet company. Sometimes Phil would join to see what they had translated. But the one word always got to Ranboo. Who was Uvp? And why is this person obsessed with finding them?

Ranboo read the final page. Trying his hardest to understand the words. “Errk vwoop vu Uvp. Vwoop vwoop errk.”. (We could not find Uvp. Our group has been cut down by the ones called players) Ranboo paused. So did Edward. Phil looked at the two. “What did it say?”. They were used to the sad words written down. This group has gone through so much pain.

It was obvious it was an enderman group. But the next words made Ranboo freeze up. “It can’t be as bad as when they got trapped in a boat out at sea.”. Techno commented. Sitting down with three hot warm drinks. It was nighttime. Ranboo planned on staying the night to finish the diary. He cleared his throat. His hands started to shake. He decided to speak English for the rest of the diary. So Phil and Techno didn’t need to be told later.

“Uvp my beautiful wife has been found. Our baby is gone. Blood in grass. Uvp has taken her own life. Words of sorry and pain written down on a note. She could not handle the voices. The ones our baby spoke.”. Everyone was quiet. Ranboo picked up a blood soaked note. It had dried years ago. The words were scattered around the page.

“With green and red this baby is our salvation. Born of light and darkness this baby is a demon. Tail and horns made this baby evil. It spoke of the crown without opening its mouth. It told me so, it told me how the future would go. Mother dragon shall rise and swallow the two dimensions whole. I can not live to see it gone. I took away my baby to protect it. Took its mind so it can’t be clear. This baby is our salvation but it is it’s own worst fear.”.

Ranboo looked up. He didn’t know why the words affected him so much. Edward looked at the note himself. Techno and Phil sat stunned. It has been two months since they have found the book. They have only kept reading it because they have liked the story, the enderman. They wanted to see the end so they knew it was safe. Probably think of where they were now. They didn’t think this diary was going to have a bad ending.

Ranboo felt a hand on his shoulder. “Vwoop.”. (You okay young one?) Ranboo just nodded his head. Why was the book familiar? What was the crown? And who the fuck was mother dragon!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot on my part. So there will not be another part. I made it this way so anyone could pick it up and continue writing. (Just give me credit if you are going to write a fic based off or is a continuation of this one). 
> 
> It is implied that Ranboo is Uvp’s child. It’s why it isn’t said what Uvp actually is. And why Ranboo has his memory problems. The mother dragon is the Ender dragon and the crown is based off Ranboo’s family. He is a prince, well was one.
> 
> Hope you liked the one shot. See ya later.


End file.
